Rosie LeClair (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Rosie LeClair '''is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.' Physical appearance Rosie has green eyes and long, light blonde hair. Her hairstyle is based on the Hime cut. In Soul Calibur V, her Hime cut hairstyle was changed into a simple long hairstyle, due to the fact that Rosie straightened her hair to not make her hair messy. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Rosie's main weapon is The Ancient. That weapon is a purple version of Maxi's Modified Flail. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Rosie wields a pink version of Roc. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Rosie wields a pink version of Modified Flail. Fighting Style Rosie always uses a nunchaku and fight with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Rosie throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Rosie punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Rosie's outfit in Soul Calibur III consists of a pink off the shoulder dress that is below the ankle length and has a huge slit on the right side of the dress. She mostly wears a pink headdress, pink gloves, white knee socks, and pink shoes. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but pink. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Rosie Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: The Ancient Head: Maid's Head Gear (32,17) Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (07,16 and 32,17) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (32,17) Arms: Leather Gloves (32,17) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (31,17) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Witch's Shoes (31,17) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 07,16 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 16,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Relationships *Lover to Rick. Trivia *Rosie's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, Hwang, Amy, and Ethyl. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way! *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''Weapons are for fools! ''- Press or hold any button during replay *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''How's that?'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What a joke!'' - Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear!'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' Gallery Rosie's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 1967.JPG 100 1968.JPG 100 1969.JPG 100 1970.JPG 100 1972.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-14h56m44s198.png|Rosie wielding The Ancient. Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-14h57m41s242.png|Rosie wielding The Ancient before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-14h58m19s19.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-14h58m31s195.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-14h59m09s63.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-14h59m41s103.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-15h00m38s109.png|Rosie wielding The Ancient after the battle.